You're The One That I Want
by RebecaV
Summary: A little twist on the elevator scene in "Committed." It continues from there.
1. Chapter 1

General Author's Note:

For many years I wrote at Ksite. It took over my life at some point. Since then, I've decided to write my own stuff (I am currently writing a book). However, I have a love for Clark and Lois that will never go away. Therefore, in the new couple of weeks (or however long it takes me), I'll be posting my fanfics here. I've wanted to bring them over here for a while, but I didn't have an account. So, now that I have an account, I'll be sharing. Please note that these fanfics were written long ago. There's lots of errors.

Feel free to comment and follow me on twitter my username is "RebecaValdez"

Enjoy!

Title: You're The One That I Want

Author: RebecaValdez (RebecaV here)

Time Frame: Season 8 episode 5 "Committed"

Pairing: Clois! Of course!

Summary: The way I would have liked the Clois elevator scene to be. But I did like the actual one they put!

**Chapter 1**

She pushes the button to the elevator and sighed out of relieve that she did not run into him. She had gone a whole day without having to face the man that she said she loved. But then her world came crashing down when she heard his voice. "You avoiding me,

Lois?"

_Damn it, Clark! I was doing just fine not having to see you. Why do you have to show up now? But gosh you look really hot in that outfit. Ok ok. Lane. Calm yourself down. "_Me? Why would I be avoiding you? I was just shopping for wedding gifts for Chloe and Jimmy," Lois replied.

Clark was now inches away from her as she waited for the elevator. _Dang it, Smallville! Why do you have to come stand next to me? _"So, you're finally on bored with the happy couple?" Clark asked.

_Ok, good going, Clark. Let's talk about someone else. _"Yup. All it took was them passing a mad man's electric Cosmo death quiz and I am sold," Lois said as the elevator dinged.

Lois began to walk in when she noticed that Clark had entered it.

He looked back at her and noticed that she was still outside in the hall. "In or out?" Clark asked.

_Don't you get it, Clark, I can't be in the room with you right now. And now you want to be in a closed same together. Not going to happen. _

"You know, all things considered, stairs are better for cardio," Lois said.

Clark made a stop-doing-this-Lois face. "Come on. statistically this is the safer way to travel," he said flashing her a come-on-in look.

It took a lot of fighting within herself but she finally decided to join Clark in the elevator. The elevator doors shut and it was just Clark Kent and Lois Lane.

Awkwardness was a word to describe what the elevator was full of. Clark couldn't take it anymore. Why wasn't she talking. "Lois, are you ok?" Clark asked.

She couldn't believe he was actually asking her that. "I don't know, Clark. You tell me. You're forced to tell the one guy who you can really trust that you're in love with him. You're hoping that when he is asked if he loves you too that he says yes. But instead he finds a way of it. While, you're forced to spill your guts of a secret that you didn't even know was there. And instead of being able to tell them that you love him on your own time, you're forced to tell him in front of a complete stranger who knows nothing about you. How would you feel, Clark?" Lois asked.

She didn't know where that had come from. Or how she had managed to actually get it out. But right now she couldn't look at Clark. Not after what she had just said. Instead, she just gave him her back.

She thought that when the door would open she would just be able to run out of the room and hopefully avoid Clark for the rest of her life. But what she saw from the corner of her eye, complete told her opposite. Clark's hand reached over and pushed the emergency button. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lois asked.

When she turned around to yell at Clark, she found out that he was a lot closer to her than she had thought. "I didn't want to tell you how I felt about you in front of a stranger either," he said inching himself closer and closer to her. "In fact, I hate the fact that the first time I had to hear the woman that I have been slowly falling in love with say that she loved me in front of a stranger. I wanted to tell you on my own time. But since you're being stubborn, I guess that time is now," he continued as his lips were now almost touching hers.

"The woman you have slowly been falling in love with?" Lois questioned.

"Yeah. It's true, Lois Lane. You may be the most annoying, loud, crazy girl I have ever met and I would have never imagined myself saying this, but I love you," Clark said.

Clark leaned in and kissed her. It started off as a slow gentle kissed but soon things started to heat up. Lois wanted to continue to see where things would go, but she knew she should. "Clark, please stop," Lois said in a gentle low voice. He had heard her, but he was just so caught up in the kiss that he didn't want to stop.

She had to get him to stop. "Clark! Stop!" She yelled as she pushed Clark off of her.

"What's going on, Lois. Last time I heard people that love each other kiss. Besides, I'm such you have kissed guys that you don't even love before. So, why won't you kiss me. Am I that bad of a kisser?" Clark asked desperately trying to find the answer to why Lois would stop such a good thing.

She put her hand on Clark's cheek trying to show him that she really did love him. "No, you're actually a great kisser. But, there is something that separates you from the rest of the guys that I have kissed. If we rush into things, this won't work. And I won't just be losing a boyfriend, but also my best friend. I can't take that risk. I won't," Lois said, the tears almost coming out of her eyes.

"Lois, I want this to work. And I don't want to give up on this. I want us to be together forever," Clark said. Lois had never had a guy say that to her.

"Clark, as harsh as this may sound, I'm not settling for your rebound. I don't want you to want me just cause Lana is gone," Lois said.

"This has nothing to do with her. This is about you and me. And us. The fact that every second since yesterday I spent thinking about you. The fact that even though we may not know everything about each other one day we will. The fact that even thought I thought Lana was the one, you're the real one. You're the one that I want," Clark said.

Hearing Clark say all these things made Lois want to kiss him, but she also wanted to prove her point. "Clark, as much as I want to kiss you and do other things. I really want to take this slow. I really want this to work too. So, please, if we are going to do this, promise me we'll take it slow," Lois said.

"Lois, I'll do anything if it means being with you."


	2. Chapter 2

General Author's Note:

For many years I wrote at Ksite. It took over my life at some point. Since then, I've decided to write my own stuff (I am currently writing a book). However, I have a love for Clark and Lois that will never go away. Therefore, in the new couple of weeks (or however long it takes me), I'll be posting my fanfics here. I've wanted to bring them over here for a while, but I didn't have an account. So, now that I have an account, I'll be sharing. Please note that these fanfics were written long ago. There's lots of errors.

Feel free to comment and follow me on twitter my username is "RebecaValdez"

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. There was no way this was happening. Not right now!

"You're mother is coming over tonight?" Lois asked. Even as she said it, she still couldn't believe it. "I haven't seen your mom in over a year. And how do you think she is going to react when she finds out that we are living together?" Lois asked.

Clark walked over to Lois and gave her a hug. He knew that would calm her down. "She knows we are living together. She just doesn't know we're a couple," Clark said.

Lois went and sat on the couch. She wanted to pull her hair out. "I can't take this anymore. I don't like keeping our relationship a secret. I mean, I want to be able to say that you're mine and everyone would know how I feel about you," Lois said.

Clark went over and sat next to Lois and took her hand into his. "Lois, you're the one that said you wanted to keep us a secret. You said you wanted Chloe's wedding to happen before we tell anyone anything," Clark said.

"What if life would be easier if we went public," Lois said.

"Not our work life. Everyone at the Daily Planet would just use it against us. And I can't have them use me to get to you. I won't have it," Clark said.

"You mean more to me than some stupid career, Clark," Lois said. She leaned in and gave Clark a kiss on the lips. He deepened the kiss, but they were soon interrupted with the sound, "Clark!" It was his mother.

**Minutes Before**

She really wanted to see her son. It had been months since she had seen him and she wanted to surprise him by showing up a little earlier than he had expected. But the scene that she saw in front of her was something she would have never imagined.

"You mean more to me than some stupid career, Clark." Lois was telling Clark inside. _Lois Lane was talking to my son in this way? What had gone on in the last year? _Lois leaned in and kissed Clark and even more shocking seconds later, they were making out on the couch.

Martha decided that there was a reason why they had not told her what was going on. Martha had luckily not opened the door and was watching this from the window. So, when she yelled out Clark's name, neither him nor Lois had any idea that she had seen what they were doing in the living room seconds before.

She got to catch the shock on their faces when they heard her voice and saw how they quickly pulled away from each other. "Mom!?" Clark was happy to see his mother, but was confused as to why she was already there. He gave her a tight hug and then it was Lois's turn.

"Mrs. Kent, I can't believe you're here!" Lois exclaimed.

"I missed my two favorite people. I just had to come back a little ahead of time. You don't mind that I'm here, do you?" Martha asked with a smile on her face knowing the secret answer to that question.

"How could you ask such a question? Of course, we don't have a problem with you here, mom. This is still your home, remember?" Clark asked.

"And now it's Lois's home too. I still can't believe you guys are living together. I mean, Lois, you told me a couple of weeks ago that you didn't think you were going to move in and then a week later, you change your mind. Why the sudden change?" Martha asked.

_Damn it! She knows something is up. But does she know what? I can't risk telling her. So, I guess I'll get have to play it cool. _"I just really needed a place to stay. After searching and not finding, I decided to take Smallville for his offer. The packing wasn't hard because half of my stuff was already here. So, it was pretty easy," Lois said.

"Why was half your stuff here, Lois?" Martha asked.

"Just a figure of speech, mom. You hungry?" Clark asked trying to change the subject.

"Don't you two have to be at work?" Martha asked.

"We asked for the day off. So, we could spend time with our favorite person in the world tonight," Lois said.

"You didn't have to do that," Martha said.

"Why don't I call Chloe and Jimmy and the five of us can go to brunch together?" Clark suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea. I just hope I don't feel like a 5th wheel," Martha said.

Clark almost choked on the water he had been drinking. "You won't, mom. Me and Lois are not a couple," Clark said.

"Yeah, Mrs. K, I would have to die and like be a monkey before me and Clark ever got together," Lois said.

Martha simply chuckled at their attempt to try to convince her that they were not together. In fact, she found it extremely cute. "I'm going to go change into something more relaxed. I'll be right back," she said leaving the room with only Clark and Lois in it.

"So, I guess now I'm kissing a monkey, huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Twenty minutes later and everyone was reunited. Chloe gave Mrs. Kent and loving huge. And even thought Martha doesn't have a close relationship with Jimmy, she gave him a huge hug and congratulated him on the wedding. "I'm so happy for you, Chloe. It's so nice to see you in love," Martha said. They walked over and sat down on their table. "You are all growing up so fast. Soon Clark and Lois will be off and getting married."

Both Clark and Lois were a little awkward with the last sentence that Martha said. They exchanged glances, but quickly looked away. "Yeah, one day I'll find a girl who will make me happy," Clark said after he realized that neither him nor Lois had said anything to Martha's comment.. "And I know she'll be the one for me."

Martha smiled at her son. "What about you, Lois, so you plan on getting married?" she asked.

"Right now? I'm happy the way things are. I love the way my life is going. I could never be happier."

Chloe noticed that while Lois was talking, she had a huge smile on her face. "Lois, you're glowing. Is there a special someone you want to tell us about?" Chloe asked.

Dang we're busted. Clark thought.

When he heard Lois speak again, butterflies began to fly in Clark's stomach. "Yeah, there is someone special, but I don't want to jinx it so, can we drop the subject," Lois suggested.

"Oh come on, cuz. You can't just do that to me. Who is he?" Chloe asked. She gave Lois a look that let Clark know that their secret wouldn't remain a secret for much longer.

"You could look at me like that, but I'm not telling you," Lois said.

"Why not? What's the big deal?" Chloe asked desperately trying to get Lois to reveal her new man.

"This is relationship is different," Lois said.

"It's not with a girl is it?" Chloe dared asked.

"No!"

"You're not serious with him, are you?" Chloe asked.

Lois had been looking down at her plate making sure to avoid eye contact with anyone especially Clark, but when Chloe asked her that question, she was forced to look Clark in the eyes. They shared two seconds of eye contact and then he quickly looked away. Lois needed to look away from him, but she just couldn't keep her eyes off the love of her life. She didn't know how, but she finally did.

"Me and my boyfriend haven't even talked about how serious we are. And I want him to be the first to know," Lois said.

Clark noticed that he had not said anything and that it might seem weird to his mother, Chloe and Jimmy. So, he thought that he would make a joke like the Clark that wasn't dating Lois would have. "So, what are you going to tell him, Lois?" Clark teased.

Lois had thought that the question that Chloe had asked her was awkward, but when Clark asked his question, she could feel how red her cheeks were getting. But she knew what he was doing and knew that she should follow his lead. "That's none of your business. So butt out, Smallville!" Lois demanded.

"I just want to make sure that this new boyfriend of yours knows what he is getting himself into," Clark said.

"I'm pretty sure he knows what he is getting to into. But seriously, everyone butt out. I'll announce him when the time is right."

Thirty minutes later, and lunch was over. Everyone was done eating and was just sitting around talking. "Well, I have to get to work," Lois said.

"Yeah, me too," Clark said.

"I'll take your mom home. There is some I want to catch on with her," Chloe told Clark.

"Thanks, Chloe."

"Hey, CK, think you can give me a lift?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah no problem," Clark said.

Minutes later and Clark, Lois and Jimmy were on the road to the Daily Planet. And both Chloe and Martha were left alone at the restaurant. "So how long have you known?" Chloe asked.

Martha didn't have a clue what Chloe was speaking about. "Know what?" she asked.

Chloe just smiled at her. "Fine, Mrs. Kent, pretend you don't know what I'm talking about." She smiled even more at her. "Pretend that you don't know that your son and my cousin are a couple."

"You know?" Martha asked.

"I caught them making out a couple of days ago and they have no idea."

"Don't tell me it was on my couch?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, it was. Why?" Chloe asked.

"What is with them and my couch. How could they do such things on my couch?" Martha

asked herself.

"I don't know, but it sure is fun to see them try to hide it."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

On the road, Lois sat in between Clark and Jimmy. She didn't like at all the situation she was in. She had hoped that that getting away from everyone else, she and Clark could steal a kiss, but now with Jimmy being there, there was no way that that was going to happen. The whole entire ride was awkward. Lois was very happy when they finally made it to the Daily Planet.

Jimmy went down to the basement while Clark and Lois went to their desk. Clark walked over to Lois's desk and whispered in her ear.

"You don't know how bad I want to tell you how much I love you." With every word he would get closer and closer to her ear.

"Clark," she said softly, barely even audible.

"To tell you there is no one in this world I rather be with than you, Lois Lane."

"Clark." This time it was clearer, but still a whisper.

"To hold your hand in mine."

"Clark. Stop," she warned.

"To hold you in my arms." He was practically eating at her ear.

"Clark. Please, stop," she was now begging him to stop.

"To put your lips on mine and just kiss you."

She couldn't take it anymore. He had taken it too far. She turned her chair around so that she was now face to face with Clark. "You're impossible" was all she said before

leaning in and kissing the heck out of Clark.

Right now, she didn't care who saw them. She was completely lost in his kiss.

All of a sudden they heard someone say, "Lois? Clark?" They broke from broke from their kiss and looked at the person who had called their name.

They were left staring into the eyes of Jimmy Olsen.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

They couldn't believe Jimmy had caught them making out. Lois knew that if they kissed in public someone was bound to find out about their relationship, but she never imagined it would be Jimmy.

Jimmy was speechless. "Umm…" was the only thing that Jimmy managed to get out.

"You can't tell Chloe anything," Lois said defensively. She pulled away from Clark's embrace and sat at her desk.

"That won't be necessary. She knows everything."

"What do you mean she knows everything?" Clark asked.

"She caught the two of you making out a couple of days ago," Jimmy explains.

Jimmy had to be lying. There was no way Chloe could find out something like this and not say something. She would most likely tease both of them. But this was not like Chloe.

"Why didn't she say anything?" Clark asked sitting on the edge of Lois's desk. "It's not like her to pass up an opportunity to make fun of us."

Jimmy laughed to himself as he rethought Chloe's plan in his mind. "She has had a kick of making you believe she didn't know."

Lois got up from her seat and walked over to Jimmy. "So, when we have been killing ourselves trying to keep our relationship a secret, Chloe has been watching the entire time, huh?" Lois asked coldly. The tone in her voice let Jimmy know that Chloe was going to get it.

"Don't shoot the me," Jimmy said. Lois looked Jimmy in the eye and then walked back over to her desk. "Well, hey now you don't have to keep your relationship on the DL,"

Jimmy said trying to change the mood.

"No! No! You will not tell my sneaky cousin about this conversation. According to her, we are still clueless fools in love," Lois said.

"But why? Wouldn't it be easier just to keep it in the open. Why wouldn't you want her to know the truth?" Jimmy asked.

_Pay back! That's why!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Chloe was halfway home when her phone rang. She read the name and knew that it was her favorite cousin calling. Ever since they were kids, Chloe and Lois had been the best of cousins. They always played barbies together and had little tea parties in their rooms.

Chloe was happy very happy to see that even now as they are adults, that had not changed. Chloe was even thrilled to call Lois her maid of honor at her wedding.

So, Chloe was happy to pick up the phone to talk to her best cousin. "Hey, Lois! What's up?"

Chloe heard a couple of sniffles and then finally heard Lois's voice. "Hey Chloe," the sound of her voice was distant, quiet and unclear.

Chloe knew something was going. "Lois, is everything ok?" Chloe asked with worry in her voice.

Lois mumbled something, but Chloe could not understand her under all the crying. "Wait. Lois, what?"

Lois mumbled something again, but still Chloe couldn't understand her. "Lois, slow down. I can't understand you," Chloe said.

"I'm freaking pregnant!" Lois yelled.

Chloe was in shock. Was Lois actually saying that she was pregnant? "You're pregnant? That's impossible!" Chloe exclaimed.

"No, it's not, Chloe. Remember I have a boyfriend," Lois reminded her.

Chloe couldn't believe that Clark had actually had sex with Lois. It didn't seem real to her. He didn't make love to Lana when he had his powers. What made Lois any different?

"So, why aren't you happy? I mean, you're going to have a baby with your special guy,"

Chloe tried hard not to say Clark's name.

Lois's voice had gotten more clear and understandable by now. "The father of the baby does not want anything to do with me or the baby. He dumped me and told me to get an abortion," Lois said.

"What? Oh my God. Lois, I'm so sorry!" Chloe exclaimed. She felt anger towards Clark, but right now she had to deal with her crying cousin. "But you're not going to, right? I mean you're not going to have an abortion, are you?" Chloe asked.

"Of course not, Chloe. This is my baby. It's a part of me. I may not have met it yet, but I still love it. It doesn't matter what the father wants," Lois replied.

Chloe was glad to hear that. They spent 10 more minutes talking on the phone and then Chloe headed to the Kent Farm. She was sure that Lois wasn't there and would probably be at the Daily Planet.

She walked into the barn knowing Clark would most likely be hiding from a pregnant Lois there. She stepped in knowing she was going to have to put an act on. She needed to stay calm for a while and then Clark would hear it from her.

"Hey Clark!" she exclaimed coming up the stairs.

He was standing on the opposite side of the room looking outside to the beautiful view. He turned back and looked at Chloe. "Hey." He walked over to her and gave her a hug. "What's up?"

"Do I have to have a reason for coming to visit my best friend?" Chloe asked.

"No. Just thought with the wedding being so soon, you might be out doing wedding stuff, you know."

"Just because I'm getting married doesn't mean I am going to forget about you. I'll always make time for my BFF," she said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks, Chloe."

There was awkwardness and silence so, Chloe thought that she would cut to the chase. "Actually, I did come here to talk to you." A worried look appeared on Chloe's face.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" Clark asked with concern.

Chloe sat on the couch in the loft, looked at the ground and then looked back up at

Clark. "Lois just called me. She's pregnant, Clark."

Clark looked confused. "How is that possible?" he asked.

"Well, she did say she had a boyfriend."

"Chloe, I know for a fact that she hasn't done anything like that with her boyfriend,"

Clark said.

Chloe didn't think any of this made sense. Why was Clark lying to her? "How would you know that, Clark?"

The look of confusion on Clark's face was changed to a look of anger. "Chloe, I have to go."

Before Chloe could say anything, Clark was gone. Suddenly it hit her.

_"Oh My God! Clark's not the father."_


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for all of the lovely reviews! They mean a lot!

CHAPTER SEVEN

Chloe had gotten herself in a lot of trouble. She was trying to catch Clark and Lois in a lie, when the whole time she could have been setting up for their break up.

She couldn't believe that Lois was the type of girl to cheat on her boyfriend. Especially if her boyfriend was Clark Kent. Chloe sped in her car to every place she could imagine Lois would be. Driving around for hours, Chloe decided to give Lois a call.

"Chloe! Chloe! You got to help me!" she heard Lois's voice as soon as she picked up the

phone.

"Lois, what is going on?" Chloe asked.

"It's Clark! He's coming after me! I think he is going to kill me!" Lois yelled.

"Where are you?"

"At your apartment. Chloe, please hurry!"

Chloe heard a huge crash and then the line was cut. Chloe was becoming very worried. She couldn't understand why Clark would react like this.

She feared that Clark really would kill Lois. She had to do something. Not only for Lois, but for Lois's baby.

Five minutes later, Chloe was at her apartment. She walked up the stairs and found the door open. She walked inside and found a mess everywhere. As she got more and more in the apartment, Chloe saw Lois's body laying flat on the ground. There was blood everywhere. "Oh my God! Lois!" she exclaimed as she ran to Lois's side and held her in her arms.

Tears were forming and falling down Chloe's cheek. She couldn't believe that Lois was dead. More like killed, by her best friend.

She held Lois close to her. "No, Lois, no."

Suddenly, Lois began laughing. Chloe was confused. "Smallville! Get in here!" Lois yelled. Clark suddenly appeared in the room.

"I can't believe you fell for it, Chlo." Lois said still lightly laughing.

"Did you honestly think that I would kill Lois?" Clark asked.

"And did you honestly think that I was that type of girl?" Lois asked.

Chloe finally figured out what was going on. They had played a trick on her. "So, you admit Clark's your boyfriend?" Chloe asked.

Lois glanced at Clark and gave him a smile. "Yeah."

"I can't believe you would keep this a secret from me. And then play this joke on me!" Chloe said.

Clark pointed at Lois. "It was all her idea! She made me do it."

"So, wait. Nobody is pregnant right?" Chloe asked.

"God. No!" Lois said.

Clark, Chloe and Lois all walked over to the couch and sat on it. "Just wait to see how happy your mom is going to be to hear about yall," Chloe said.

"Chloe, we want to wait to tell Mrs. Kent. We don't know how she would react," Lois said.

"She'll be happy," Chloe said.

"How do you know?" Clark asked.

"Cause she already is."

"She knows?" Clark and Lois asked in unison.

Chloe thought the look on their faces was hilarious. Both of them had them jaws dropped almost at the ground. Clark had that embarrassed look. Lois looked in shock.

"Yeah, since this morning when she caught you two making out on the couch," Chloe said.

"So why didn't she say anything?" Clark asked.

"I don't know," Chloe said.

"Clark," Lois said.

"Yeah?"

"I think we should play an another game."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Clark was in the living room when his mother arrived home. "Hey sweetie. How was your day?" Martha asked.

"Long. Yours?" Clark asked as he gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Martha looked at the coffee table and saw tons of parenting magazines. "Not as interesting as yours. What's all this about?" Martha asked as she picked up one of the magazines.

"Mom, you should sit down," he said as he guided her towards the couch.

"Sit down for what?" Martha asked.

"Mom, I got a girl pregnant," Clark said.

"What?' she asked. He can tell by the sound of her voice that he had her.

Chloe, Jimmy and Lois sat at the top of the staircase trying not to let Martha hear their laughter.

"This is too good," Lois whispered to both Chloe and Jimmy.

"This is so wrong," Chloe said.

"Yeah, I mean, come on. It's his mom," Jimmy said.

"I don't care. Clark is her son. And she played a trick on us. So, this way it'll be even."

Downstairs, Clark looked at his worried mother's face. "I don't understand how this happened." Martha immediately swallowed her own words. "Ok, I do understand how this happened, but who is she?" Martha asked.

She knew the answer to her question. She was pretty sure it was Lois, but she still wanted to be sure.

"It's Lois."

She was right. The girl that Clark got pregnant was Lois. She heard him say it was her, but she still couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, I know. I've known about your relationship since I got here," Martha said.

This was not part of the plan. His mom was suppose to act surprised and worried. Then, Lois would come down and tell her it was all a joke.

But she seemed happy to finally get Clark to admit his relationship with Lois. She seemed happy to out that Lois was pregnant.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a grandma. I'm so excited! Where's Lois?" Martha asked.

This is NOT part of the plan, Clark thought. Lois came down the stairs in a slow pace.

"Oh Lois! I can't believe it. You're going to be a mom," Martha said with a huge smile on her face. Martha ran and gave Lois a huge hug.

Lois was about to tell Martha the truth, when she said, " Oh, I have to tell everyone. I'm going to be a grandma! I'm so happy. I am going to go baby shopping right now!" She stormed out of the house before Lois could say a word.

"What just happen?" Clark asked.

"Great, Smallville. Now your mom thinks I'm pregnant."

"It was your idea, Lois."

They had no idea how they were going to break the truth to Martha.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: My mind has been other places and I've forgotten to update for the last few days, so I'll bring you a lot of chapters. Also, I'm going on a little vacation so I'll also update more chapters for that since I won't update while I'm gone.

CHAPTER NINE

Chloe had left the Kent Farm about 20 minutes ago. She knew that she had to call Mrs. Kent, but she wanted to make sure that Clark wouldn't use his super hearing to ease drop on their conversation. "Hey, Mrs. Kent."

"How was their reaction, Chloe?" Martha asked Chloe on the other end of the phone.

"They have no idea how to break it to you."

"Perfect. This is just perfect," Martha said.

"They really are getting a piece of their own medicine," Chloe said.

"Thanks for the heads up about this. It's fun hearing how they reacted," Martha said.

"This is going to be great."

"Clark, what are we going to do? Your mom thinks I really am pregnant. We have to do someone thing," Lois said.

"Maybe if you really are, we wouldn't have to pretend," Clark said.

"No way, Smallville! I'm not ready to lose this body," Lois said.

"I would still love you if you didn't have a hot body," Clark said.

"I know, Clark, but it's not just about losing a figure. I don't feel like I would make a good mother. I'm not exactly put together, you know."

"Lois, I'm sure you'll make a great mother someday."

"And you'll make an awesome father, Smallville."

A huge smile appeared on Clark's face when she said that. "No way! I'm not trying to say that I want to have a child with you," Lois said.

"So it's me?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant not now. Of course I want to have little Smallvilles with you, but right now is not a good time," Lois said grabbing a hold of Clark's hand in hers.

"So, you've thought about having babies with me?" Clark asked. He wore a huge confident smile on his face.

Lois didn't know what to say. She was completely embarrassed that he had gotten the truth out of her. "Shut up, Smallville. You know what I meant."

"Just admit the fact that you've thought about having babies with me. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I've thought about it," he said.

"You've thought about us having babies?" Lois asked.

"Umm…Actually, I've thought about having babies with myself," he joked.

Lois punched him in the arm. "You're such a loser."

"Seriously, I have thought about us being parents."

"Really? And Mr. Kent, what are our children like?" Lois asked.

"Well, Ms. Lane, we have a son that looks just like me, but has the strong, brave attitude of his mother."

"And a daughter who looks just like me, but has her father's loving heart."

Clark held Lois closely in his arms. "Would it be wrong if I said I actually want to have a baby with you, like now?" Clark asked.

"You can't be serious."

"But, I am."

"Clark, what happens if we break-up later on and we have a kid together? I don't want an innocent child paying for our mistakes," Lois said.

"So, we don't break up. Lois, I know I've said this more than once, but you're the one. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I know and I can feel it that we are going to be together forever."

"I feel the same way, but we haven't reached that part of our relationship yet. What if we rush into things too soon?" Lois asked.

"I won't rush you, Lois. We'll do this whenever you're ready. But for right now, I have to do something. I'll be back soon," Clark said.

"Ok, Clarkie, I'll be waiting."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Part One

Clark didn't know how he would explain this situation to Chloe, but he knew he had to tell her. He drove over to her apartment. "Hey, Chloe," he said as she opened the door and let him inside.

"What's wrong? Is Lois ok?" Chloe asked.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Clark asked.

"I don't know maybe I'm just worried about her and the baby," Chloe said sarcastically.

"About that, Chloe. Lois may not be pregnant right now, but she will be," Clark said.

"Did I miss something? Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Chloe asked.

"Lois and I are going to try to have a baby."

"You got to be kidding me. You haven't even been together for a month," Chloe said.

"Actually it's almost two months," Clark corrected her.

"Still I don't think either of you are ready for a baby," Chloe said.

"Chloe, I know this may sound weird coming from me, but I love Lois. She means more to me than anything in the world. I know we're ready for this," Clark said.

"Clark, have you guys even had sex?" Chloe asked.

Clark's face got red. He was becoming uncomfortable with this conversation very quickly.

"No," he answered.

"Then, how do you know you're ready to have a child together? I mean, there is so much at risk here. What if you hurt her? What if this baby has powers? You can't just get her pregnant and not let her know what is going on," Chloe said.

"That's why I'm telling her everything tonight."

"I'm proud of you, Clark. You're starting at a good point," Chloe said.

"If there is one thing I have learned is that secrets just ruin everything. I mean, take Lana for example. We were on and off for so long and I know it was because of my secret. I'm not going to make that mistake with Lois. She means too much to me," Clark said.

"Clark," Chloe said as she pulled him down to sit on the couch with her. "I know, this is going to sound weird coming from me, but Lois is my cousin."

"What?"

"If you break my cousin's heart, I will find a way to break your legs," Chloe said.

"That's nice to know."

"I know that Lana has always been the love of your life. And what if she comes back? Will you drop Lois to be with her?" Chloe asked.

"I don't think she is coming back, Chloe."

"Answer the question, Clark Kent."

Clark stood up from the couch and began to walk away. "Five months ago, I would have never imagined me saying this, but Lois Lane means more to me than Lana ever will. Lois brings out the best in me. When I'm with her, I'm who I want to be."

"Don't you think that will all change when she finds out that you're an alien?" Chloe asked.

"A what?" a voice asked. Clark and Chloe turned around to see Lois standing at the door.

She had heard everything.

Lois wanted Chloe to be the first one to know that she was planning on having a baby with Clark. So, as soon as Clark left, Lois headed out to Chloe's apartment. As she approached the top of the staircase, Lois could hear voices coming from the inside of the apartment. It did not take her long to realize that the voices belong to Chloe and Clark.

"What's Clark doing here?" she asked herself. She decided that the only way to find out is by listening in on their conversation.

"Five months ago I would have never imagined me saying this, but Lois Lane means more to me than Lana ever will. Lois brings out the best in her. When I'm with her, I'm who I want to be," Clark had said.

Hearing Clark say all those things made Lois very happy. She was happy that she had found him. The guy that makes her feel loved. The guy that she can be there for. The man of her dreams. The one.

But the next words that came out of Chloe's mouth completely confused. "Don't you think all that will change once she finds out you're an alien?" Chloe asked Clark.

Lois thought she had heard wrong so she wanted to find out what she had really said. "A what?" she asked as she stood at the door.

The look on both Clark and Chloe faces surprised her. The looked like they had seen a ghost. Was she really that ugly? "I come to visit my little cousin and this is what I find," Lois continued.

"'I should leave you two alone. I'll be downstairs," Chloe said as she exited the room.

"Care to clear up what I just heard?" Lois asked.

Clark walked over to her and entwined their hands. "This is not how I wanted you to find out."

"So, it's true. You're an alien?" Lois asked.

"I was born on a planet called Krypton."

"How is that possible? You don't look like an alien. You look like a regular human," Lois said not understand him.

Clark could see her denial and figured out a way to prove to her the truth.

One moment Clark was in front of Lois and then the next he was hugging her from behind.

"How did you do that?" Lois asked.

"I told you I wasn't from around here," Clark said.

"So what other kind of powers do you have?" Lois asked as she bit her lips.

"Wait, so you don't think I'm a freak?"

"Never, Clark. Just cause you weren't born here, doesn't mean that this can't work out,"

Lois said loving the fact that Clark was holding her tight in his arms.

"Really?" Clark asked.

"Clark, I've looked forever for the perfect guy and now that I've found you, I'm not letting a birthplace take that way," Lois said.

"Lois, you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that."

"Now that we've gotten that all cleared up, do you want to…ummm…you know," Lois suggested seductively.

"I don't think that you understand, Lois. I could hurt you. I have super strength."

"Clark, I'm a big girl. I know I can handle you," Lois said.

"Lois, if I hurt you, I would not be able to live with myself," Clark said.

"So, then I won't let you hurt me."

That night Lois and Clark made love for the first time. That night was special. Clark super sped them back to the farm when they made love to each other passionately. That night, Lois Lane become impregnated with Clark Kent's child.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

The next morning, Lois awoke in Clark's arms. She never felt so in place. "Lois," she heard Clark's voice call. She could tell that he was still have asleep. "That was amazing," Clark finished.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, let's do it again," he said.

"Relax, Smallville. We have to get to work." Lois sat up from the bed and made a face.

Clark sat up with her and faced her. "What?" he asked.

"I can't call you Smallville anymore," Lois said. Clark thought that she sounded like a five year old throwing a tantrum.

"You can call me whatever you want."

They got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Clark cooked Lois some perfect eggs and serves her the greatest glass of orange juice she had ever had.

She looked at the clock and panicked. "Clark, it's nine! I was suppose to be at work at nine thirty. Tess is going to fire me!" Lois exclaimed.

"Lois, relax. We'll make it on time. Maybe even early," Clark said.

"And how is that?" Lois asked.

"Did you forget what happened last night?" Clark asked.

"How could I forget? It was the best night of my life. And, I do remember that the love of my life has super cool powers," Lois said with a smile on her face.

"So, you really don't think I'm a freak?" Clark asked.

"Nope. But if you were, you would be my freak."

Less than five minutes later, Clark super sped them to the Planet and they were at their desk working. They spent 30 minutes without talking and then silence was getting to Lois.

She was very happy when Clark finally spoke. "So do you think we made a baby last night?" he had asked.

"Chill, Smallville. It was only once," Lois said.

"Well, it was actually more than once," Clark said with a confident smile.

Lois smiled at Clark and gave him a seductive look. She remembered every event that happened last night. "You horn dog."

"I know, but do you think we did?" Clark asked. He walked over to her desk and sat next to her.

She grabbed his hand and held it in hers. "Either way, Smallville. I want a repeat of last night."

Clark smiled at her. "That's a promise. But I seriously think we did. I can feel it," Clark said.

"You know what? So do I."

"So, what are we going to do about my mom?" Clark asked changing the subject a little.

"Well, she thinks I'm pregnant. And now I really am, well hoping I am. So, I guess we don't have to do anything," Lois said.

"I like the sound of that."

"I'm happy she's happy for us," Lois said.

"Me too, Lois, me too."


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

Martha knew what Clark and Lois were doing last night. She could hear them. So, she figured the only way to remain calm was by renting a hotel room and left Clark and Lois have their freedom.

If she would have stayed the night, she would have freaked. She couldn't handle the first time she found out that Clark was having sex with Lana. She couldn't imagine actually having to hear her son during the activity. She had gotten enough of that last night and never wanted that to happen again.

She was happy to wake up to the perfect sunset and she took some time to enjoy the view. "Such a beautiful to wake up to."

She grabbed her phone and calls Chloe.

"Hello," Chloe answered.

"Chloe, can you meet me for breakfast?" Martha asked.

"For you, anytime."

"Sorry, it's so short notice," Martha said.

"No problem. So, where do you want to meet?"

They hung up and less than twenty minutes later they met up at the Talon. It was quite a short trip for Chloe. Couple of feet away and she was ready for her breakfast date with her best friend's mother.

She was pretty sure what Martha wanted to talk about. The Lois and Clark topic had been coming up a lot lately between them and she had no doubt that this was about the new hottest couple in Smallville.

"Hey, Mrs. Kent. So, why did you call the sudden meeting?" Chloe asked.

"How's our plan going?" Martha asked.

"Not good. They figured out the only way this was going to work is if Lois really got pregnant."

Martha smiled and thought that she had realized their plan. "Chloe, that's what they want us to think. They might know that we know that Lois really isn't pregnant and want to continue playing this joke on us," Martha said.

"How would they have figured out our plan?" Chloe asked, but she soon remembered how they had played the last prank on her. Jimmy. Jimmy had blabbed. It was more than likely he the one who had blabbed again. "Jimmy," she spoke out loud.

"Hate to say it, but I think your fiancé has something to do with it."

"That's it, Jimmy. You're going to get it."


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

It was dinner time at the Kent's farm. Clark had done a lot of thinking and came up with a simple conclusion; he was going to ask Lois Lane to be his wife. It would be something special. Everyone they cared about would be there. Even Sam and Lucy Lane. He had called them and told them it would mean everything to him if they were there. He of

course didn't tell them what was going on.

It was now 7:30PM and Lois sat in Clark's room wondering where he was at. She went downstairs and was surprised to what she saw. There in the dinning room where Clark, Martha, Chloe, Jimmy, her father and her sister. "What's this?" she asked.

"I invited everyone over. I wanted the people we care about to be here for our special news," Clark said helping Lois down the stairs.

"I'm completely lost. What's going on?" Sam asked as Lois gave him a hug and then hugged her younger sister. "One minute you hate each other and now you are helping each other down the stairs and sharing a special night. What's that about?" the general asked.

"Dad, we are not just helping each other out. We're in love," Lois said.

"What?" Lucy asked with her jaw half hitting the ground.

"It's not that breaking news, Lucy. Smallville and I had it coming," Lois said flashing Clark a smile.

"I just want to enjoy tonight," Clark said guiding everyone towards the table.

They ate for about 30 minutes letting dinner pass with small talks. But Sam Lane couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to know what was going on. "Ok. Clark, what's the deal? What's so special about tonight?" he asked.

"I'm glad you got to that." Clark looked at the general and then put him attention towards Lois. "Lois Lane, we've been so through so much together. We've fought, made up, gotten mad at each other, cried with each other, but I realized through all of that you were still here. When I'm with you, I feel like I'm in the right place and I'm who I'm meant to be. I didn't realized this until recently, but, Lois, I'm madly in love with you."

Clark bent down on one knee in front of Lois. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Lois Joanne Lane, with you marry me?"

Lois was now in tears. But they were not sad tears, but tears of joy. Of happiness. "You mean so much to me, Clark Kent. So, yes I will marry you," Lois said.

Clark stood up to give Lois a hug, but they were interrupted. "Wait a minute! Aren't you rushing into this?" the General asked.

"Daddy, I love him."

"You barely even know him."

"With all due respect sir, we've known each other for four and a half years. I think it's safe to say we know quite a lot about each other," Clark said.

"I like you, so you might want to keep you mouth shut," the general told Clark.

"If you like me then why don't you want me to marry your daughter?"

"There is no reason for the two of you to rush into this. There is nothing holding you down."

"I'm pregnant."

The general was pissed. He only had two daughters and now one of them was pregnant. With a farm boy's child. He had always had expectations of his daughter's future husbands and Clark Kent was far from reaching them. Clark Kent was a great guy, but not great for Lois.

"I take back liking you," the general said. He stood up and started walking towards Clark.

"You got my baby pregnant!" he yelled at Clark.

Lois knew what was going on. This situation, well not exactly this situation, had happened before. Her father had caught her making out with her boyfriend and then chased him around until he beat the crap out of him. She could only imagine what kind of stuff he had in store for Clark.

"Dad, calm down," Lois tried to say. She ran and stopped him from going face to face with Clark.

"Calm down? How am I suppose to calm down when I just found out that my daughter is pregnant. And she is not even married!"

"I don't recall you and mom being married when she got pregnant with me," Lois said defensively.

"That was different," he said.

"How?"

"We were dating for years. We knew we loved each other when I asked her to marry me."

"I know that Clark loves me and I love him too," Lois said angrily. She didn't understand why her father was acting this way.

"It's just different."

"Uncle Sam, I know this may sound crazy, but their love for each other didn't just out of nowhere appear. I have been watching these two and they have been in love with each other for a while now. I have never seen Lois this happy. Clark and her belong together. No matter what, they'll be there for each other," Chloe said.

It was then when Sam Lane realized that he raised his daughter. He raised her to never give up. To always strive to get what you want in life. To fight for what is yours. It was then when he realized that no matter what Lois and Clark loved each other and she wouldn't give up on love. She wouldn't give up on him. It was then he realized that Lois Lane was really happy.

The silence was killing Clark. Lois's father was staring back and forth between the two of them, not saying a single word. He was clearly thinking about something. But what could it be?

Clark was very relieved when the general finally spoke. "Lois. Clark. I'm happy for you. I may not agreed on everything you do, but all I care about is my daughter's happiness."

Those words were the last that Lois expected to hear from her father. "Do you really mean that?" Lois asked.

"I love you. I want to see you happy. And it's clear that Clark makes you happy," the General said.

"Thanks daddy." She walked over and gave her father a huge hug. "He really does make me happy."

"I promise I'll love your daughter with all my heart for the rest of my life."

"And if you hurt my daughter, I'll hunt you down like a fox."

"And I'll knock you over your head if you think about breaking her heart," Martha joined in.

"I promise, Lois and I will be happy for the rest of our lives."


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Dinner was over. Chloe and Jimmy went back to their apartment. Lois and Clark showed Lucy the room they planned for the baby. Martha and the general talked outside.

"You don't have to worry," Martha told the general.

"Worry? I'm not worried?" he lied.

"You don't need to lie to me. I know you're worried, but there is no reason for you to be," Martha said.

"Why not? My daughter is getting married and she's pregnant," he stated.

"Lois is not pregnant."

"Mrs. Kent, I respect that you still want to think of your son as the innocent little boy he was years ago, but the truth is he got my daughter pregnant. Lois is having your son's

child," he said.

"Lois and Clark have been playing pranks on me and Chloe. I know for a fact that she really isn't pregnant. It's all just a scam. I was shocked when they brought you into this," she said.

"So, Lo is just faking her pregnancy?" General Sam Lane asked.

"Exactly."

"Thank God!"

Meanwhile, Lois and Clark showed Lucy the baby's future room. "So, this is going to be the baby's room?" Lucy asked. Both Clark and Lois nodded. "Isn't this Clark's room?" Lucy asked. They nodded again. "So, then where are you going to sleep?"

"We've already started to move stuff into his parents room. It'll be our room soon," Lois said.

"Don't you think it'll be weird you know doing it where his parents did it," Lucy said.

Clark's face got bright red. He hadn't thought of it that way and neither did he want to. He also didn't want Lois's little sister talking about their love life that way.

Lois noticed Clark's face was burning red. She knew he was uncomfortable talking about this stuff. She could only imagine how awkward it was for him with Lucy. "Lucy!" Lois yelled getting after her.

"What? Come on, you guys aren't really trying to hide that yall did it, are you? I mean, come on, you're pregnant. How else did you get that way? We all know where babies come from" Lucy teased.

"Can we please just drop the subject," Clark almost begged.

"Ok, Smallville, whatever you say," Lucy said.

"Oh now, you're calling me that too?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, deal with it," Lucy replied as she punched Clark in the arm, walked out of the room and went downstairs.

"Am I going to have to kill my own sister?" Lois asked.

"What? Why?" Clark asked.

"Nobody, I mean nobody, is allowed to call you Smallville but me."


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

It had been a couple of hours since everyone had went to sleep. That was except for two people. The general, Lucy and Martha were all staying a week so they couple help out with the wedding and last minute stuff. So, Martha and Lois slept in the master bedroom. Lucy and the general slept in Clark's room. The general had made a big deal that while he was visiting, that Lois and Clark would not be sleeping in the same room. So, Clark offered himself to sleep on the couch.

He couldn't sleep. He didn't know why, but sleep wasn't being much of his friend right now. It was around 3:30A.M. when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He assumed that it was his mother maybe coming down to get a glass of water, but when he saw skinny, sexy legs he knew who it was. "No way! Your dad and my mom are just upstairs," Clark told Lois.

"I figured you would say that, so, that's why I brought these," Lois said showing shorts that she was hiding behind her back. She quickly put them on and sat next to Clark on the couch.

"I can't sleep. I kept thinking about you," Clark admitted.

"We need to talk," Lois said.

"What's wrong?"

Lois lifted up her shirt so that she was showing Clark her stomach. "Look, I'm getting fatter."

"Lois, you're not fat." He looked at her stomach and noticed something. "Lois, you look like you're 3 months pregnant," Clark said.

"What's happening to me?" Lois asked. Tears were forming down her cheeks. "Clark, I've never known anyone who has gotten pregnant with an alien's baby. What if this is a regular alien pregnancy?" Lois asked.

"Lois, no matter what, I wouldn't let anything happen to you or the baby. We may not know what's going on right now, but I promise you we'll find out."

"What if there is something wrong with me?" Lois asked.

"I'll do everything I can to make sure that the both of you are safe. You just got to trust me, Lois."

"I do, Smallville, I do."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Reading over this just a few minutes before posting it, I realize how out of character everyone is, but whatever. This was written back in 2009, I believe. My writing has improved and I've made my own original characters since then. So, I don't feel too bad.

This is where I'm leaving the story until I get back next week. Hopefully, there will be more comments (or I won't update, jk) then.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

It had been a week since the general, Lucy and Martha had arrived in Smallville. Today was Chloe and Jimmy's wedding. Luckily, Lois hadn't gained extra weight and still looked like she was only 3 months. So, she just told everyone that she was just putting on a little extra weight. Nobody had to know that her pregnancy was going on super quickly.

The wedding ceremony was very beautiful. Clark danced with Chloe and now he had Lois in his arms on the dancing floor. "I love being in your arms, Smallville. You make me feel safe," Lois said.

"I love having you in my arms."

They danced around for a long time until their feet were sore. Lois started to pull away and head towards her seat, but she felt a tug on her hand. She turned around to see

Clark staring right back at her. "What?" she asked.

"One more dance," Clark said.

Lois couldn't say no to Clark. They once again walked towards the dance floor.

_Please, don't take your love away from me_

_Don't take your love away from me_

_Please don't take your love away from me_

_Please don't take your love from me_

_Please don't take your love from me_

_Put me inside flesh that is dying_

_A ghost that wanders without rest_

_Buried by desires and weakness_

_I understand_

_Please, don't take your love away from me_

_Don't take your love away from me_

"Don't take our love away," Lois said.

"I would never dream of it."

They were so lost in their dance that they hadn't noticed that Lana had walked into the barn and watching them. If it hadn't been for Chloe saying "Lana," they would have never known.

_Please don't take your love from me_

_Please don't take your love from me_

From the corner of her eye Lois could see her younger cousin hugging her fiancé's ex-girlfriend. Lois looked up at Clark thinking maybe he was looking at Lana, but what she saw was Clark had never taken his eyes off of her. He was aware that Lana was standing just feet away from him, but all he cared about was Lois. "It's ok to look," Lois said.

"Why would I look over there, if I'm looking at the girl of my dreams."

Lana walked over to Clark and Lois. And Lois wondered if Lana had heard what Clark had said.

"It's nice to see that you have moved on," Lana said answering Lois's question.

"Lana, I didn't expect to see you here. Not after everything that has happened," Lois said regretting her last sentence.

"Chloe is my best friend. Of course I am going to come to her wedding," Lana said.

"How could you call someone you haven't seen or spoken to in months your best friend?" Clark asked angrily.

"Just because I haven't kept in touch with you, doesn't mean I stopped talking to Chloe. We contact each other as often as we can," Lana said fighting back.

"Well, good for you two. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to finish dancing with Lois," Clark said turning away from Lana.

"Actually, I would like to speak to Lois alone."

"Lois? What do you have to talk to her about?" Clark asked.

"It's ok, Clark. You take a rest from dancing and when I come back, we can dance our butts off," Lois told him.

"You sure?" Clark asked.

"I'll be fine," Lois assured him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek in order to show Lana that Clark was hers. That Smallville was her Smallville.

Lana led herself and Lois up the stairs to the loft. Clark wasn't happy about that. He was very tempted to use his super hearing to hear what they were saying, but his mother pulled him into a dance. He figured he would enjoy the dance and not worry his mother about Lana's presence.

Meanwhile, Lois stood curious as to what Lana wanted. "So, what did you want to speak about?" Lois asked impatiently.

Lois could have sworn that she saw Lana roll eyes at her. She stepped closer to Lois.

"How long have you and Clark been together?" Lana asked.

"About two months," Lois replied.

"I don't know how you got Clark to get with you, but you know he still loves me. He'll always love me," Lana said.

"You'll always be his first love. I'm smart enough to see that, but his true love is me," Lois said.

"Now that I'm back, I'm sure he'll dump you and come back to me. No questions asked," Lana said.

"I highly doubt that," Lois said.

Lana didn't know why Lois had this confident attitude. She knew about Lana and Clark's past. She knew that they had been madly in love. So, why did she think she was Clark's true love? "Why is that?"

"The fact that I am carrying his child."

When Lana heard that Lois was pregnant with Clark's child, her eyes grew wide. She was full with anger. And she reacted to her anger. "Well, let's find out if that's the only reason why he is staying." With those words said, Lana pushed Lois down the stairs.

Clark heard a huge crashing sound, but by the time he could do anything about it, he saw Lois's body laying at the bottom of the staircase. He quickly rushed to her side.

There was blood everywhere. He held her body in his arms. "Lois? Lois? Are you okay? Can you hear me?" Clark asked not getting a response.

Martha, the General, Lucy, Chloe and Jimmy ran to see what was going on. "Oh my God! Lois!" Chloe yelled.

Soon, everyone was surrounding Lois and Clark. "Who did this?" the General asked.

Clark looked up and saw a smile on Lana's face, but right now he couldn't deal with Lana. He had to take care of Lois and their unborn baby. He would have to wait to deal with Lana.

Clark wanted to so badly to just super speed Lois to the hospital, but there was too many people around. "I just called an ambulance. They should be here soon," Jimmy said.

"Hang in there, Lo," Lucy said with tears falling down her cheeks. Everyone was panicking and worried for not only Lois, but also for the baby.

"You're going to be ok. Don't worry, Lois. You're going to be fine. You and our baby are going to be fine. I would die before I let anything happen to you," Clark said. He couldn't convince himself that everything was going to be ok. He was unsure what would happen to the love of his life and his baby. And he had all of it to blame on Lana.

Ten minutes later, and Clark and Lois were in the ambulance. He held her hand and hoped that she would open her eyes and he would be able to tell her how much he loved her, but that moment never happened. "Please, hang on. I need you," Clark told her as they soon arrived at the hospital.

The doctors wouldn't allow Clark to see her. "Please! I need to see her. She's my fiancé. She's pregnant with my child. Please, let me see her!" Clark begged.

"Mr. Kent, she is being taken care of right now. We're doing the best we can, but we need you to remain calm," the nurse told him.

How could she expect him to remain calm when the two people he loved the most lives were both at risk? "Please, just make sure you're doing everything you can. I can't live without them," Clark said. His voice was breaking up. Getting weaker and weaker with each word. He was holding back the tears that so desperately wanted to come out.

"We will, Mr. Kent, we will."

Minutes later, Chloe, Jimmy, Martha, Sam and Lucy were all in the waiting room with

Clark. Lucy was hugging Clark and trying to comfort him. It wasn't long when the doctor walked over to the crowd of people. "I'm sorry, but we did everything we could," the doctor said.

"What do you mean you did everything you could?" Clark asked.

"I'm sorry, but she lost the baby."

Clark's heart sunk when he heard the doctor say those words. Never had Clark felt this way. It was an unexplainable feeling. Feeling of hurt. Pain. Sorrow. Sadness. Anger. All in one. They had lost the baby that was made of his and Lois's love. His child. His fault.

Lana would have never went after Lois if it wasn't for him. If it wasn't for him. Lois would still be ok. She would be Drama from Lana free.

"This can't be true," Clark said. He couldn't hold down the tears any more. The were quickly coming out of his eyes. "She couldn't have lost the baby. Not our baby," Clark said.

"So, Lois really was pregnant? It wasn't a prank?" Martha asked.

"It started off as a prank, but then we decided to get pregnant. She was pregnant," Clark said with every word coming out of his mouth hard to understand.

"Oh God! Sweetie, I am so sorry," Martha said pulling Clark into a hug. She quickly felt her shoulders get wet as Clark's tears fell on them.

"How's my daughter?" Sam Lane asked.

"She's ok. Has some bumps and bruises, but she should be fine in a week or so, but I do have some more bad news," the doctor replied.

"What's that? What could be worse than losing a baby?" Lucy asked.

"The damage that this fall did to Lois was permanent. She is unable to have children now," the doctor explained.

"What?" Clark asked as he pulled away from his mother's shoulders.

"There's no way, at all?" Chloe asked.

"I'm sorry," was all the doctor said as he walked out of the room.

Everyone was in shock from the new that had just received. The general headed out of the waiting room and towards the nurse's station.

Moments later, Lana walked into the room. "I don't think you should be here, Lana," Chloe said angrily.

"What are you doing here?" Clark asked with such anger being shown.

"I came to make sure my plan worked," Lana said with an evil grin on her face.

Clark stood up and was now looking Lana down. "Whatever plan that was, it was sick.

Did you know that Lois was pregnant. And now she lost that baby, our baby?" Clark asked.

"Now you can dump her and be with me. It could be us again," Lana said.

"Is that what this was about? Did you honestly think I would leave Lois if she lost this baby? Did you honestly think I would go back to you?" Clark asked.

"You know you're think about it."

"No, I'm not. I'm happy with Lois and now you took this happiness and turned into your sick games. Thanks to you, Lois lost her baby. She lost the chance of ever becoming a mother," Clark said.

"What?" Lana asked.

"Do you know how much it is going to hurt to see her face when I tell her that because of me, my stupid messed up life, she will never hear anyone call her mommy. That she is never going to be a mother," Clark said more and more tears were falling.

"Clark, I love you," Lana said.

"You don't love me, Lana, you just can't stand the idea that I love someone else."

General Lane came back into the room. "Lois is awake now. I figured you should be the one to go first and tell her, Clark," he said. He then took notice that Lana was standing there. "You don't belong here. You're the whole reason my Lois is going through this. Get out before I call the cops and have you arrested for attempted murder."

Lana gave Clark a look and quickly walked out of the room.

"If I kill her, will you all look the other way?" Lucy asked with a serious tone.

"Lucy, killing isn't the way. Prison is going to be her punishment," the General said.

"So, can I see Lois?" Clark asked.

"Yes, son, you can. Be there for her when you tell her about the baby," Sam said.

Clark didn't respond anything, but just exited the room. He walked slowly to Lois's room. He saw through the window that she was resting her head on her pillow. Watching TV. He walked into the room and gave her a half smile.

"Finally, a face I recognize," Lois said with a relief.

"How you feeling?" Clark asked sitting on the edge of her hospital bed.

"Like I just fell down a flight of stairs," she said sarcastically. She looked at Clark with fear in her eyes. "How's our baby?"

Clark had been fine with holding down the tears, but when he heard Lois's concern, she could immediately read the sadness in his eyes. His eyes didn't reflect the happiness that they always would. Instead, they showed so much more. Stuff that Lois could not explain. "Clark, honey, I need you to be honest with me," Lois said wanting the truth.

"We lost the baby," Clark said softly. He hadn't been looking at Lois the entire time, but he looked her in the eyes when he said that.

"You're lying," Lois said.

It was so hard to watch Lois in denial. The tears wanted to come out of her eyes, but she wouldn't let them.

"Why would I lie about something like that?" Clark asked.

"It's not true. We can't lose this baby. It's our baby," Lois said the words barely audible.

"Please tell me it's a lie. Tell me that we still have our baby."

"Lois, I'm sorry." He saw the tears coming out of her eyes. He knew that now would be the best time to hug her. "I'm here for you, Lois. I'm here," he whispered softly.

He rocked them over and over as Lois cried in his arms. He had never heard her cry so much. It was weird seeing Lois like this, but he was not planning on leaving her. He was going to stay by her side.

She cried in her arms for ten minutes straight. She slowly pulled herself away from Clark. "Maybe, later on in the future we can try again. Whenever we're ready," Lois said. Her voice sounded a little clearer.

This was going to be hard. Clark didn't know how he was going to tell her the truth. The truth that there would be no next time. The truth that she would never have babies.

"Lois, we need to talk."

"You're not leaving me now that Lana's back and I'm not carrying your child, are you?" Lois asked. She didn't want Lana's plan to have worked. She didn't want to see Lana with her Smallville.

"Lana could never separate us. I'll always be here for you. No matter what."

"Then, what do you want to talk about?" Lois asked.

Just then, Chloe and Jimmy walked into the room. "Lois, I'm so happy you're ok," Chloe said. She walked over to her cousin and gave her a hug.

"It takes more than Lana Lang to break me," Lois said.

"I'm sorry to hear about the baby," Jimmy spoke up.

"It's ok, Jimmy."

"Lois, Jimmy and I wouldn't mind carrying a baby for you," Chloe said.

"Thanks, Chlo, but me and Smallville are going to try later on," Lois said.

Chloe looked at Clark confused. Lucy walked into the room. "Hey, Lo."

"Hey little sis. We were just talking about how me and Smallville are going to try to get pregnant again in the near future," Lois said,

Lucy was the second person to give Clark that confused look. "Lois, as much as I would love to be called Aunt Lucy someday, how do you plan on making that possible. There's not much of a chance of you getting pregnant," Lucy said.

"Why's that?" Lois asked.

The room suddenly grew quiet. Lucy recognized her mistake. She had said the wrong thing at the wrong time. She glanced from Lois to Chloe to Clark. Neither of them which said a thing.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Lois asked.

Clark was finally the one to speak. "Can I please have a couple of minutes alone with Lois?" he asked everyone nicely.

"Sure," they all replied as they exited out of the room. Clark looked at Lois with a different kind of sadness in his eyes.

"Ok, Clark. Spill it. Tell me what they wouldn't."

"Lois, there is no right way to say this, but there was a lot of damage done due to this accident."

"And what kind of damage would that be?" Lois asked.

"We can't have children, Lois."

"What?"

"Lo-," Clark began to say.

"No! It's not possible! It's not true! I can get pregnant! We're going to have lots of babies!" Lois yelled almost sounding insane.

"I'm sorry," Clark said almost in a whisper. He reached out and tried to give Lois a hug, but it was almost like she was unwilling.

"It's not your fault, Clark. It's hers! That witch did this to me! She wanted you. She wanted me to lose this baby."

"She's not getting her wish. I'm still here with you," Clark said trying to calm her down.

"But you'll leave soon. You're going to run away with her. This was the plan, wasn't it. Get me pregnant just so you can run off with her. You never love me, did you?" Lois asked now almost yelling.

"Lois, you know I do," Clark said not knowing what to say.

"No! Just leave me alone! Go away! Go run away with her!" Lois yelled.

Lois's father quickly ran into the room. "What's going on? I could hear her across the hall," he said.

"Get the doctor, quick," Clark said.

The next couple of moments were a blur. A doctor walked in and saw how she was reacting and quickly sedated her. The doctor asked everyone to wait in the waiting room so they could observe Lois.

Clark was now panicking in the waiting room. Chloe saw that he could use someone to talk to and walked over to her and sat next to him. "Are you ok?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe, you don't have to be here. It's your wedding day. You should be on your honeymoon," Clark said avoiding her question.

"Right now, I'm where I'm needed. Jimmy understands that. So, Clark, I need you to answer my question."

"No, Chloe, I'm not ok. I just lose my child. The girl I love doesn't believe I love her. I don't know what to do," Clark said.

He stood up from his chair and began to walk around the room. Chloe followed him.

"Clark, you and Lois are going to get through this. Your love for each other is greater than any trial you go through. You'll pull through."

"I'm always going to have this as a reminder that my past is going to come back to hunt me. I'm always going to blame myself for what Lois is going through. The only reason Lana went after Lois was because of me. Lois wouldn't have had to deal with this if it wasn't for me," Clark said.

"What are you saying, Clark?" Chloe asked.

"It's time I have a father son talk."

He knew the risk of using that crystal. There was a possibility that it wouldn't work or it could send him to the phantom zone. But he knew Lois was worth that risk.

He took the crystal to the fortress and knew he was lucky. It wasn't a trap. It did work.

"You call yourself my father. Well, I think it's time you start treating me like you son," Clark said unsure that he was going to get an answer.

"What request are you making?" Jor-El asked.

"I've made a huge mistake. And it's brought someone I deeply care about a lot of pain."

"You cannot stop the fate of someone else from happening," Jor-El said.

"This is not her destiny. This wasn't meant to happen to her," Clark said.

"There's nothing I can do for her."

"You're lying. You've sent me back before. Why won't you do it now?" Clark asked.

"If I send you back, you cannot make the same decisions you have made. You won't fall in love with her, but most importantly you cannot allow her to fall in love with you."

"I'll do anything. Just give her back her life. The life she was meant to have without me in it," Clark said.

"It is done. But I must warn you, my son. Many things will not be the same. The way you met Lois Lane has even changed."

"Why does that have to change?" Clark asked.

"Everything that happen from that day until now, has led to this situation. You don't

want to risk the same thing happening over again. For, I can not change fate a second

time," Jor-El said.

"I understand."

"May you find your heart, Kal-El. And I hope you don't regret this decision," Jor-El said.

"I won't, father."

There was a bright light and Clark knew he had entered this new world. The world that he had no idea of. The world in which he did not know who he had become. A world without Lois Lane as the love of his life. The world he hoped he wouldn't regret.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Clark was on the couch of his house. "What am I doing here?" he asked himself. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "I thought Lois wasn't in my life," he said quietly.

He got up from the couch and soon saw that the girl coming down the stairs was not Lois, but it was Lana. He wanted to kill her, but he had no idea what his relationship with her was like in this world. "What are you doing here?" he asked coldly.

"Umm…I don't know, Clark. I have lived here for the past year and a half," she laughed as she said it. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "What's wrong with you? You sound grumpy."

"I just woke up. What do you expect? So, you live here? You never left?" Clark asked curiously.

"Left? Clark, I never plan on leaving you," Lana said as she reached up and gave his a kiss on the lips. She noticed that his kiss wasn't the same. "What's wrong?" she asked looking at him weird. "You're not the phantom, are you?" Lana asked jokingly. That joke confirmed that Lana still knew about Clark's secret.

"No, it's me. I've just got a lot on my mind," Clark said. He grabbed his jacket off of the rack. "I'm going to check on Lois at the Planet."

"Lois? As in Chloe's cousin Lois?" Lana asked.

"Yeah."

"Why are you going to check up on her?" Lana asked.

"Why wouldn't I visit a good friend of mine," Clark said trying to get the most information out of her.

"Well, for starters, I would say cause we hardly know her. I mean, we have only met her once. So, why are you calling her a good friend of yours?" Lana asked.

"When did we meet her?" Clark asked.

"That day at the lake. She almost drowned," Lana said.

"…but A.C. saved her."

"I guess that was his name."

"I got to go," Clark said. He didn't wait for Lana to say anything before he super sped to Metropolis.

He entered the Daily Planet and saw Lois sitting at her desk. "Lois!" he exclaimed as he gave her a hug. He held her tight in his arms and sniffed her hair. "Thank God. You're ok."

Lois pulled Clark away from him. "Do I know you?" she asked.

Crap! Clark had forgotten that she didn't really know him. What do I say, he asked himself. "I'm Clark Kent." he said. When he saw that his name did not ring to Lois, he knew he was going to have to go into more detail. "I'm friends with your cousin, Chloe," he said.

"Oh, yeah I met you a couple of summers ago, right?" Lois asked. She wasn't completely sure if this was the same guy she had met before. This guy was different. This guy looked more mature. Cuter.

"Yeah, couple of summers ago." He was happy even though he and Lois were not close, she still remembered him. "I don't get random visits from my cousin's friends, so what's going on?" Lois asked.

He hadn't thought out a good excuse as to why he was there. "I was in the neighborhood and I remembered Chloe said you started working here," Clark lied.

"Yeah, been working here for about a year and a half. But that still doesn't explain why you're here," Lois said trying to figure out why this strange man had come to visit her.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were ok," Clark said.

"I'm fine." Lois was beginning to get creepied out.

Clark was left with nothing to say. Normally conversations with Lois would hardly ever silent, but this Lois was different. This wasn't his Lois.

Just then A.C. walked into the building. He handed Lois a bag of Chinese takeout and gave her a kiss on the cheek. So, Lois and A.C. where still together? How was that possible? A.C. had left Smallville days after he had appeared. How had they carried on a relationship all this time?

"Hey Babe." A.C. told her. He acknowledged that Clark was standing there. "Hey, Bro, what's up?" A.C. asked.

Clark offered a hand to him. "A.C."

When A.C. gave him a curious face. Clark knew he had screwed up. "Do I know you?"

A.C. asked. Clark was making too many mistakes. Hugging Lois the way he did. Acting like a close friend of hers. Knowing A.C.'s name.

"Clark was there the day we met. He's one of Chloe's friends," Lois said.

"Cool. Nice to meet you again, Clark," A.C. said.

"Well, I was just leaving. Just wanted to say hi to you Lois." Clark said as he walked out of the building.

"I think someone has a crush on you," A.C. quietly teased Lois.

"Going to have to break his little heart."

"Why is that?" A.C. asked.

"Cause I'm madly in love with the man in front of me."

When Clark super heard this conversation, he was a bit sad. Deep down he wanted Lois to be in love with him. He wanted her to be happy with him.

He realized that he was going to have to live with the fact that she was happy. She may not be happy with Clark, but at least she was happy. At least one day she is going to have babies with a man that she loves. One day that man will be Clark Kent.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Clark didn't know what the new him did for a living. He had no idea where he was expected to show up for work today. So, he stayed at the farm all day. He needed to talk to someone. He went inside the barn hoping to find Shelby, but there was no sight of him. "Shelby? Boy, where are you?" Clark called.

He heard a bark, but it wasn't Shelby's bark. Clark turned around to see a small chiwawa staring up at him. "You're not Shelby." The small dog ran up to Clark and began playing with him. "I guess you're Lana's dog huh." He bent down and read the nameplate.

"Princess?" He couldn't believe that there was no Shelby. But he realized that without Lois, Shelby would have never been a part of his life. He was there because of Lois.

"Well, princess. I hope you are a good listener cause I really need someone to talk to." The dog simply looked up at Clark. "I was in love with the most wonderful girl, but now I can't be with her. At least I know she is happy. Happy with A.C. If it wasn't for Lois I would have never cared about A.C.'s actions. He would have just been an other guy, but since he was close to Lois, I had to make sure he was a good guy. And then I found him doing that stuff to Lex's lab. He would have never had to leave if it wasn't for me. He could have stayed in Smallville. With Lois, like now. But this time I can't be happy with her. I'm not meant to find happiness," Clark said.

"You're wrong," Clark heard a voice say. He turned around to see John Jones standing at the barn door. "You can be happy, Kal-El."

"John Jones? What are you doing here?"

"I told you I'm keeping an eye on you. I'm here to tell you that you can be happy," John said.

"You have only seen half the story," Clark said.

"What about the other half? The half where you were in love with Lois Lane and she was your soul mate," John said.

"How did you know about that?" Clark asked.

"I know everything," he replied.

"Tell me, do I end up with Lois? Will I ever hear her say that she loves me again?" Clark asked with some hope.

"You know I don't know the answer to that. You make your own fate."

"If she falls in love with me, she'll just end up hurt. All I want is for her to be happy,"

Clark said.

"Then, now would be a good opportunity to re-kindle things with other people," John suggested.

"Lana? She's the whole reason I'm here! My love for her is gone. I have to find a way to break up with her."


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

Lana and Chloe were meeting for dinner to have a 'Talk' that made Chloe worried. "What's going on?" Chloe asked wanting to get to the point. Lana didn't call her much to have lunch on such short notice.

"Do you know if Clark is cheating on me?" The question hit Chloe like a rock. How could Lana think that Clark was cheating on her? Clark loves Lana more than anything. Besides, he wasn't that type of guy. The only time Clark was even close to being a jerk was when he was on Red K.

"What would make you say that?" Chloe asked.

"Today, Clark woke up and all he was talking about was Lois," Lana said.

"Lois Lane? My cousin Lois? But he doesn't even know her. How could he talk nothing about her?" Chloe asked.

"What if they know each other more than we know? What if they are seeing each other?"

"The only girl that I know that Clark Kent loves is sitting right in front of me. I don't see Clark even loving anyone else," Chloe said.

"You never know."

"Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll talk to Lois and find out what's going on."

"Thanks, Chloe."

It was coming near the end of Lois's shift and she couldn't wait to get home. She grabbed her purse and was ready to walk out the door. She turned around and saw Chloe standing there.

"Hey, Chloe. What are you doing here?" Lois asked. She saw the look in Chloe's eyes that her know that something wasn't right. "Chloe, what's wrong?"

Chloe stepped closer and closer to Lois. "Lois, you know I trust you and I know you would never lie to me," Chloe said.

"Chloe, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

"I'm about to ask you a really weird question, but promise you will answer me truthfully," Chloe said.

"You know, I will, but what's this about?" Lois asked.

"Are you seeing Clark Kent?" Chloe asked.

"As in dating him? No! I don't even really know the guy," Lois said.

"How did you know who I was talking about?" Chloe asked observing that Lois didn't ask

who he was.

"Weirdly enough, your friend showed up earlier today. He was acting very strange. As if he knew me and I was like put in danger. Then he remembered A.C. and acted like he knew him. It was really creepy," Lois said.

"What do you mean he acted like he knew you?" Chloe asked.

"He hugged me and I don't know. Just the way he was acting," Chloe said.

Chloe realized that this might have something to do with his Kryptonian heritage. "Lois, I'll talk to you later, but right now I have to deal with something else."

Before Lois could say anything, Chloe had quickly walked out of the room. She left Lois wondering where she could have possibly went.

It took Chloe a while before she arrived at the Kent Farm. It was now 10 P.M. and she assumed that Lana would be at her office.

She quickly entered the barn and saw Clark sitting in the loft. He turned around and saw Chloe and quickly ran and embraced her. She knew something was definitely going on. Clark hardly hugged her like this and if he did, he had a great reason.

"Chloe, I'm so happy to see you!" Clark exclaimed.

"I saw you just yesterday."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm still happy to see you," Clark said smiling at her.

"Ok, Clark. What's going on? You need to start explaining."

"Explain what?"

"Look, you can deny all you want or you can sit here and talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about, Chloe."

"I know you saw Lois today. She said you were acting weird."

Clark knew he had been caught. If anyone was going to see through him, it had to be Chloe. "I can explain," he simply said.

"Go for it."

He didn't know where to start. How was he suppose to explain to Chloe that he wasn't in the right world. That there was a different version of his life that he wishes he could go back to. "Lois and I are in love." He saw the shocked looked in Chloe's face and knew he was going to have to explain himself better. "Not in this world," he said.

"Then in what world?" Chloe asked confused.

"Please just let me explain." He received a nod from Chloe and continued with his explanation. "Lana left me saying that I needed to fulfill my destiny. I started working at the Daily Planet and me and Lois got closer and closer. I told her my secret and she became pregnant. At your wedding with Jimmy, Lana and Lois got into it and Lana caused Lois to lose the baby. She also lost the ability to have children. I went to Jor-El for help and that's what got me here," Clark said.

"I don't understand. How did you and Lois fall in love if she is with A.C.?" Chloe asked.

"In my world there was no A.C. Well, there was, but I got in between and he was forced to leave Smallville," Clark said.

"How was he forced to leave?" Chloe asked.

"Lex found out about his powers," Clark explained.

"Powers?"

"Umm…he can swim really fast and he is super strong," Clark said having some doubt about telling her. It wasn't his secret to share.

"Are you serious? A.C. has been hiding this from all of us?" Chloe asked in shock.

"Chloe, you can't tell Lois. I don't know what would happen if she found out and I don't want to risk it," Clark said.

"I still don't understand. I mean, you and Lois barely know each other. How is it possible that you're in love?" Chloe asked.

"In this world, we don't know each other, but in my world we are co-workers. Love was bound to happen."

Chloe sat down on the couch in the loft. She looked as if she was trying to understand everything that her best friend had just informed her. "So, what are you going to do?" Chloe finally asked.

"I can't stand being around Lana. Every time I look at Lana, I can't help but remember all the pain that she put me through. The pain she put us all through," Clark said.

"I knew that it hurt you, but I didn't know you couldn't stand being around me," Lana's voice said. Clark looked up and saw Lana walking up the stairs. What did she think he was talking about?

"Lana?"

"I didn't know you still felt that way about me sleeping with the phantom. Why didn't you tell me anything?" Lana asked.

"You think this is about the phantom?"

"Well, what else would it be?" Lana asked.

Clark saw that this was the perfect opportunity to break up with Lana. She didn't have to know what the real reason was. She just had to know that he was hurt. All he needed to do was lie.

"I'll let you two talk. See you later, Clark. Bye, Lana," Chloe said as she left.

Clark was joined on the couch by Lana. He wouldn't look at her. So, she grabbed his chin and turned him to look at her straight in the face. "What's going on? We were happy up until this morning. So, why don't you explain what changed."

"Nothing changed. I still wake up every morning and see the girl that I loved with someone else. I see that you still miss him. I how much you still love him. The truth is I can't stop thinking about you and him together. How much you betrayed me," Clark said faking a tear.

"Clark, I thought you were over that."

"How could I be over it when everyday is a reminder of how much you don't love me."

"What are you talking about? You know, I love you," Lana said.

Clark pulled away from her and began walking away. "The truth is I don't think I love you anymore."

"Clark, we can't play these games anymore. I know that I love you and that you love me back. Why kid ourselves?" Lana asked.

"I would be kidding myself if I stood here and told you that I feel the same way I felt a year and a half ago, but I don't. I feel betrayed. First with Lex. Then the phantom. Who is going to be next?"

"Where's this coming from?" Lana asked.

"From my heart."

"If that's how you feel, I guess I'll go pack my things," Lana said walking out of the barn with tears in her eyes.

Clark knew that this Lana didn't deserve this. She wasn't the one that hurt Lois. But

Clark knew that if he was around Lana, he would end up hurting her. He convinced

himself that in some way he was looking out for her.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

She was strangely attracted to this Clark Kent. She didn't know why. She had only seen him a couple of times, but she thought that he was hot. "Snap out of this, Lois. You're with the love of your life," she said.

A.C. was outside the room when she heard his girlfriend say those words. What did she mean by that, he asked himself. But those thoughts were thrown to the back of his mid as he remember she called him the love of her life.

"Now, that's what I like to hear," he said walking into their bedroom.

Crap did he hear me, Lois asked herself. A.C. was a very jealous boyfriend and Lois didn't know how he would react if he found out what she meant. She simply shot a smile at him and asked, "Guess what?"

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world for having you as my super hot girlfriend."

"Something not so obvious as that. Grant, my editor, just called. He wants me to have dinner and or slash interview with that billionaire Oliver Queen," Lois said.

"That's great," he said.

"He wants you to come. It'll be me, you, Grant, Oliver, and my new partner, who I haven't met yet," Lois said.

"Thank God that new partner will be there. You, me, and a whole bunch of guys would

totally not be cool," A.C. said.

"Just promise me you won't be checking her out," she said.

"Only if you promise first."

"But I can't," she said.

"Why not?" A.C. asked.

"Cause she might be hot."

Grant gave Lois the day off so that she could be prepared for her dinner interview with Oliver Queen. Lois and AC had gone shopping for some new clothes that would be perfect for tonight.

"I think you should try on that orange dress," AC told her.

"Yeah, orange would be your color. But I'm wearing orange to Chloe's wedding. So, I'm going to have to find an other color. How about this red one?" Lois asked pointing to a

dress.

"Red is not a cool color."

"What are you talking about? I love red and blue. So, back off," she playfully warned him.

"Find if you prefer red over orange, go for it."

It was 7:30 PM and AC and Lois were already at the restaurant. Oliver was suppose to be there at 7:45. Grant and her new partner were suppose to be there any minute now.

"So, why is Grant bringing this new partner with him?" AC asked.

"Do you want to hear my theory?" Lois asked.

"Go for it," he said for the second time today.

"She's his date. The only reason she got the job is cause he wants to get in her pants,"

Lois said.

"I guess she is that hot huh?"

Seconds later, Grant came into the room, alone. "Where is she?" Lois asked.

"If you're referring to your new partner. He stepped into the restroom," Grant said.

"He?" AC asked.

"I thought my partner was a girl," Lois said.

"You just assumed, Lane. Clark Kent is very much male," Grant said.

"Clark Kent?" Lois and AC asked in unison.

"Yeah?" a voice from behind asked.

Lois turned around to see Clark Kent standing there. "Clark, hey!" Lois exclaimed with a

fake tone.

"Guess, I'm your knew partner," Clark said smiling down at Lois.

"Yeah I guess so," Lois said.

"How did you manage to get a job at the Daily Planet?" AC asked. Clark could tell by the sound of his voice, that AC wasn't very happy with Clark's new job as Lois's partner.

"I have connection,' Clark answered in a short answer.

AC was very unhappy with the idea that his girlfriend would be working with a man who could possibly like her. The fact that this guy was most likely only taking this job because he

would be Lois was not one that AC liked.

"Yeah, whatever," AC said under his breath.

Minutes later, Oliver showed up and everyone around the table were making small talk.

"You look lovely, Ms. Lane," Oliver said.

"Thank you. You look quite stunning yourself," Lois said adding to the small talk.

"Lois always had a way of looking great no matter the situation," Grant said.

"Thanks, Grant, but really did we come to talk about how awesome I look or Queen

Industries?" Lois asked suggesting they change the subject.

Clark couldn't help notice that he was surrounded in a table full of Lois's ex. She would never see it that way, buy it was a funny situation. These men are probably lusting for her as we speak, Clark thought to himself. A sudden anger hit him. He was full of jealousy. He didn't want all those men after Lois. She was his. But in an other world, he kept telling himself. I can never be with the one I love. She'll always think of me as just some other guy. My life will never be the same.

"I'm sure you're a more interesting topic than my company but if you insist," Oliver said.

Clark and Lois interviewed Oliver for a good hour and had enough amount of information that could make a front page story. Tomorrow morning they would write their first story

together.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

He had fallen asleep alone, so why had he waken up with a body next to him? Who is in bed with me, he asked himself. He turned around to reveal Lana next to him. When he quickly got out of the bed, Lana woke up.

"Lana, what are you doing here? I thought you had left," Clark said. He quickly grabbed a shirt and pants and put them on.

"I needed a place to stay and I figured one night wouldn't kill us," Lana said.

"Well, you could have told me. I would have slept on the couch."

"You were already asleep and I didn't want to wake you. You looked too cute," Lana

said.

Clark knew that that was her way of saying 'let's get back together,' but he chose to

ignore it. "I have to go," he said.

"Where?"

"Work."

"Work? Since when do you work?" Lana asked.

"Just a couple of days ago. I'm a reporter at the Daily Planet," Clark explained.

"Wow, that's great," Lana said.

"I have to go."

Less than 10 minutes later, Clark was in Metropolis and ready to work. He walked into the building and saw Lois sitting in her desk. She looks beautiful, Clark thought.

He walked over to the desk that Grant assigned him which ironically was his old desk.

"Good morning," Clark told Lois as he took his seat.

"Maybe for you, but today's been a tragic morning for a lot of people," Lois said.

"Why would you say that?"

"Thirty minutes ago, a seven car accident occurred. Witnesses say they saw one of the

cars purposely crash."

"Whoa," Clark said.

"Whoa is right. This is what we call a story. Let's go, Smallville," she said.

"Smallville?" Clark asked. He loved the fact that even in this world, Lois had a nickname for him.

"You're from there, so, it seems like a nice nickname, don't you think?" Lois asked.

"It's alright."

"If you don't like it, I won't use it," Lois said.

"No! I don't mind," Clark said quickly hoping that she would still call him Smallville.

"Alright. Alright, but try not to be too eager about it," Lois joked.

"Let's just go."

They arrived at the devastating scene. Dead body's being hauled off in ambulances. Totaled cars. People crying.

Lois walked over to the nearest police officer. "I'm Lois Lane. Reporter of the Daily Planet," Lois said.

"I'm not up for interviews."

"And I don't want to give you one. Just point me in the direction of the first driver, if they are still alive," Lois said.

"He's over there." He pointed to a man being attended by a medic.

"Thank," Lois said. She began to walk over to the direction of the man. "I know you're

new at this, but come on. Speak up, Smallville," she turned around to speak to Clark.

He felt like he was just following her like a little puppy, letting her take the lead. "You

seem to have everything under control."

"Well, try not to look like such a dummy. You're making me look bad." They finally made it over to the man. "Are you the one that caused all of this?" Lois asked.

The man look frustrated. "You don't look like a cop. So, why should I answer that question?"

"I may not look like a police officer, but I sure can act like one. So, I suggest that you tell me everything before I have your face on the ground," Lois said.

She sure is the Lois I remember, Clark thought to himself. Se still has the strong attitude like my Lois. She still looks like my Lois. She is my Lois.

"What do you want to know?" the man asked. He had given up. There was no use in fighting Lois Lane.

"Well, we can always start off with your name," Lois said.

"Ryan. My name is Ryan," the man said.

Clark thought that the man seemed familiar. Could it be the Ryan he had met 7 years ago? The young 12 year old boy? How was he alive? Lois hadn't met him so why did this new world affect him?

"How old are you, Ryan?" Clark asked.

Wow, he actually speaks, Lois thought.

"I'm 19." Why can't I read this guy's mind, Ryan asked himself.

"So, do you always crash into people or is that just today?" Lois asked.

"This is my first time getting into a wreck," Ryan confessed.

Ryan knew what this women was thinking. "I didn't crash on purpose. I know what people are saying, but this honestly was an accident. Do you think I would honestly crash a car that wasn't mine on purpose?" Ryan asked.

"I never said anything," Lois said.

"But I know what you're thinking. That I'm just some kid with the urge to crash into other cars. Well, I'm not that type of guy. Guess you'll have to find a story somewhere else, Lois," Ryan said.

"This isn't your car?" Clark asked.

"It was a friends."

"How did you know my name?" Lois asked.

He needed to lie. "I've read your stories. I know your face. Your articles on Green Arrow."

"Green Arrow?" Clark asked. He didn't mean to say it out loud. He had meant it as a question to himself. There was still a Green Arrow? He knew Oliver was still around, but he wasn't sure if Green Arrow was. Lois had meant Green Arrow at some political function with his mother. So, how had she met him in this life?

"Yeah, you know everyone's hero. Likes to wear green. Deep, sexy voice," Lois said.

"Also the story that brought up and down Lois's Lane's career," Ryan said.

"I'll find out who he is one day," Lois said.

If only you knew, Clark laughed to himself. "Yeah I know who Green Arrow is. I just didn't

know you were the one to write the articles about him," Clark lied.

"Look, it's nice to see that you two are getting to know each other, but I got to get back to my girlfriend, Maddie," Ryan said pointing to a girl who was standing just a couple of feet away from them.

"Maddie Vanhorn," Clark said.

"How did you know her last name?" Ryan asked.

"I've met her before," Clark said. He walked over to the girl. "Maddie," he said giving her

a hug.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"It's me, Clark Kent," he said.

"Clark Kent? I knew you looked familiar. Your family took me in almost 8 years ago," Ryan said.

"Took you a while to remember," Clark said smiling at Ryan. Why didn't Maddie remember Clark? They had met only 3 years ago. Lois, of course. It was Lois's who really introduced them. If it wasn't for Lois, his father would have never been elected senator. Maddie's foster mother wouldn't have been their chief of staff and Clark and Maddie would have never met.

"I'm sorry but your name doesn't come to mind," Maddie said.

"I guess I wouldn't expect you to remember me. We met when we were kids," he lied.

"Oh sorry," Maddie said.

"Can someone tell me what's going on? I came to get a story and next thing I know, everyone is reuniting. This isn't Oprah, for Christ sakes," Lois said.

Clark laughed and said, "Sorry."

"So, is this your girlfriend?" Ryan asked.

"No, I'm not seeing anyone right now," Clark said.

"Yeah right. What about that Lana chick?" Lois asked.

"See, I knew you and Lana would always end up together," Ryan said.

"We broke up," Clark said.

"Oh…Sorry," both Lois and Ryan said in unison.

Clark wanted to change the subject. "So, are you okay? I mean, it looks pretty bad,"

Clark said looking at Ryan's bloody arm.

"It's fine. Actually, can I talk to you for a minute, Clark?" Ryan asked.

They walked a couple of feet away so that the girls wouldn't hear them. "What's up?" Clark asked.

"Maddie doesn't know I can read minds. And I would like to keep it that way," Ryan said.

"Lois doesn't know about my powers and I would like to keep it that way too."

"Looks like we have a deal," Ryan said.

Clark noticed that Ryan wasn't the same little 12 year old boy that he met years ago. Something in him had changed. They walked over to the women once more. "Can I get my story now?" Lois asked impatiently.

"Sorry, but there is no story here. I think you should just lay off, Lois," Clark said.

"I'm not giving up. I'm going to talk to other people from the accident," Lois said walking over to a new group of people.

"I'm sorry about Lois," Clark told Ryan.

"It's fine. She's doing her job, Clark. She's a reporter looking for a story to report. I just don't like being in the spotlight," Ryan said.

"If you'll excuse us, Clark. We have to get back to the shelter," Maddie said.

"Shelter?" Clark asked.

"Not everyone has the luxury of living in a house, Clark."

"So you're ho-," Clark stopped himself.

"It's ok to say it, Clark, we're homeless."

Clark knew that he had to do something to help. But how? "Why don't you stay at the farm? It's big and there's plenty of room," Clark offered.

"I don't know, man. I me-," Ryan was interrupted by Clark.

"Ryan, I insist. It would mean a lot to me to have you both there," Clark said.

"It's not up to me," Ryan said glance at Maddie.

"I'm game if you are," she said.

"Looks like I'm going to have some new house mates," Clark said with a huge smile on his face.

This was going to be interesting.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

The next morning, Clark woke up with a huge smile on his face. Today's going to be a great day, he told himself. He got up from bed to the smell of pancakes. Downstairs, Maddie was in the kitchen making breakfast. "You don't have to do this, you know," Clark said as he came down the stairs.

"I want to. Since I'm not working there is not much I can do to help around here," she said.

"Just promise me you won't break any glass," Clark joked.

She looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?" she asked.

I'm not suppose to know her secret. I have to come up with something and fast. "My ex-girlfriend made a habit of breaking every plate," Clark lied.

"Oh," she said sounding half convinced.

"So, where's Ryan?" Clark asked.

"He outside in the barn." Maddie said.

Clark walked outside to the barn to find Ryan milking the cow. "Betty seems to like you," Clark joked as he entered.

"Yeah, maybe it's cause I can read her mind," Ryan said smiling.

"Maybe."

"Look, Clark, I really appreciate you keeping my powers from Maddie. She might think I'm

a freak if she finds out I can read her mind," Ryan said.

"I'm sure she would accept you. She loves you. She is willing to move past it just like you did when you found out about her abilities," Clark said.

"How did you know about that?" Ryan asked.

"It's a long story. But you still love her. You didn't care about that. You just care about

her. Not her secret," Clark said.

"She would see me as a freak. I can read minds. There is nothing she could keep from me. What kind of relationship is that? Where there is no room for secrets. For privacy. The fact is that my powers could ruin our relationship," Ryan said.

Clark was about to tell Ryan something when he heard someone behind him speak.

"Powers?"

Clark turned around to see Maddie standing at the door. "Maddie," Clark said.

"What powers were you talking about, Ryan?" she asked.

Clark looked at Ryan and he could tell he wanted help. So, Clark said the thing he thought would be best. "I think I should let yall talk privately," Clark said as he walked out the door.

He wanted to see both of them happy and he knew the only way that was going to happen was if they knew everything about each other. After all, no good relationship is based on lies.

Clark showed up to work and the first thing he saw was the sadness in Lois's face. Normally, he would rush over to her side and ask her what was wrong, but this was different.

He walked over to his desk and greeted her, "Good morning." She didn't reply anything back. He figured now would be the right time to butt in. "Are you ok?" he asked trying not to sound too worried or concerned.

"I don't know. How would you feel if you found the person you love in bed with someone else?" Lois asked.

Clark knew that it wasn't meant as a question. He knew that he was suppose to be sad that A.C. was unfaithful to Lois, but he was wearing a smile inside. Maybe Lois and Clark could be together after all.

"Lois, I'm so sorry to hear that."

"And now tomorrow I have to put up an act to make Chloe happy," Lois continued.

"Tomorrow? Chloe?" Clark asked.

"Did you honestly forget your best friend's wedding?" Lois asked.

"Tomorrow can't be Chloe's wedding. She's already married."

"They may be doing married people things, but they are not married. The wedding is tomorrow," Lois said.

"Where?" Clark asked.

"I don't know. Some hall," she said.

"So, the wedding isn't going to be at my farm?" Clark asked.

"If their wedding was ever going to be at a farm, I highly doubt it would be Chloe's idea."

Clark was left with nothing to say. What could he say that would sound reasonable. He really didn't want to say anything at all. He just wanted to reach out and kiss her, but he knew he couldn't.

He could see that Lois was almost crying. "Lois, why don't you take the day off? You look like you're having a bad day," Clark said.

"Bad day is an understatement. But I'm not going to let him bring me down. I got to continue with life. Life moves on," Lois said.

"You don't have to act like you're ok. I know what it's like to have someone you love betray you. You don't get over it overnight," Clark said.

"Look, I really don't feel like talking about it. Not to anyone. Not to you. Just let my escape be my work," Lois said.

He did. He let Lois work to keep from thinking about AC. From thinking about all the pain he had caused her. At the same time, Clark used Lois as his escape. Looking at her. Being around her. She was everything to him. It's just to bad that she would never know it.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

The wedding ceremony was almost identical to the one from the other world. Lois was still the maid of honor. He still walked Chloe down the aisle. He danced with Chloe and now he was hoping to dance with Lois.

"Care to dance?" Clark asked Lois. He offered a hand.

"I'm not into dancing," she said kindly telling him no.

"Come on, it wont hurt," Clark said.

She didn't know why, but she could not find herself saying no. So, she found herself soon in his embrace dancing with him. "You're a very different man," she said.

"Should I take that as a good thing or bad?" Clark asked.

"I don't even know. I don't understand a lot that's going on recently," she said.

"What's been going on?" Clark asked.

"Things. Feelings that I don't know what to do with," Lois said.

"Feelings for who?"

"You," she admitted softly.

He didn't know what to say. He didn't expect her to be so up front about it. It was unlike

Lois Lane. "Really?" he asked in a whisper.

"I don't know why. I barely even know you, but I can't stop thinking about you," Lois

said.

"You should stop," he said.

"Why?"

"It's not right," Clark said.

"It feels right."

"I'll only end up hurting you in the end," Clark said.

"I think you're worth that risk," Lois said. She leaned in towards him. Her lips barely touching his.

Clark knew it was wrong. She wasn't suppose to fall for him in this world. But he couldn't help herself. He was in love with her and now he was finding out she had feelings for him.

They kissed, but then she pulled away. "What's wrong?" Clark asked curiously.

"I just saw flashes," Lois said.

"What?"

"…of us. Like memories that were so in the back of my head I had forgotten them."

"What did you see?" Clark asked.

"You holding me. Both of us flying up in the sky. You kissing me. A corn field. You, umm,

naked. I don't understand. They seemed so real. But they never happened," Lois said.

Clark didn't reply anything. His face and mind were both blank.

Suddenly the world around him began to spin. The room was beginning to fade. Before he knew it both he and Lois found themselves on the ground of the fortress. Clark stood up and found that Lois was unconscious on the floor.

"Jor-El!"

"You have made a tremendous mistake, Kal-El."

"Why did you bring her here?" Clark asked.

"I warned you about this. About her falling in love with you. Now I can't stop what's

about to happen," Jor-el said.

"Give me another chance. I'll say away from her this time. I just want her to be safe.

That's all I ask," Clark said.

"It's too late, my son, it's too late," Jor-El's voice faded.

Clark heard something and knew she had woke up. "Clark Kent, you have a lot of explaining to do."


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

Clark was giving her his back when he heard Lois's voice. He slowly turned around to see a pregnant Lois. He knew exactly what world he was in now.

"I can't believe all the crap you put me through," Lois said. Clark was confused. "You put me in a world without you. You took away all our memories. How could you do that to me? To us?"

Clark knew exactly what was going on. Lois remembered everything from both worlds. "I had no other choice. We had lost the baby."

"You're all that maters to me," Lois said.

"And you're all that matters to me. That's why I wanted you to be happy. I couldn't

stand the fact that I was the one that hurt you," Clark said.

Lois moved closer and closer to Clark. She clenched his suit in her hands. She stared deeply into his eyes. "You're amazing, Smallville. You care more about others than

yourself. That's what I love about you," she said.

"So you're not mad?" Clark asked.

"Of course I'm still mad!…But I'm willing to forgive you."

"I really am sorry," Clark said.

"We'll deal with it. But right now, I just want to be in the arms of my fiancé," Lois said smiling up at him.

He hugged her. "What about Lana? She'll hurt you if we go back," Clark said.

"I talked to her. Had a heart to hear with her. Told her how much I love you and how

much you mean to me," Lois said.

"So, she's n-."

"She's not coming after me. We are going to be fine," Lois said.

"How did y-?"

"I didn't want the same thing to happen twice. So, I said what I had to say. I wanted to make sure that you and I would get the family that we wanted," Lois said.

"You don't know how happy I am," Clark said.

"I think I got a glimpse of it."

Clark leaned in and kissed her very passionately. He missed her so much. He missed their

life together. He missed her. His Lois.

"Can we get out of here? I'm not made of steel so I'm freezing my butt off here," Lois

said.

Clark chuckled. "God, I missed you so much."

"Well, duh. It's me. Hello," she said.

"I love you, Lois Lane."

"I love you too, my Smallville."

**The End.**

So, that's it... for now. I'll be posting a bunch of one shots for about a couple of days and then I'll post the sequel to this story. It's called "The Parent Trap" so hopefully that'll give you all something to look forward to.


End file.
